


Izelle Drabbles

by alistairweekend



Series: Izelle Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Some Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorter drabbles featuring Izelle Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm

Izelle woke to sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows of her bedroom, casting cheerful colors on the floor and illuminating the room. Shifting her head to get a better view, she took in the peaceful, sleeping face of Cullen above her own and sighed, partly in content that it had been a nightmare-free night for both of them and partly in regret at what she was about to do.

Carefully, Izelle managed to untangle herself from Cullen’s arms, praying that he wouldn’t wake from the movement or change in temperature. While she was worried she had slept in far longer than she should have, she would make an excuse for Cullen, and hopefully he could get some more rest. It wouldn’t kill anyone to take over his duties for half a day. He was always staying up much too late.

Just as she made a move to slide off the bed, thinking she had been successful in her endeavor, a warm hand caught her wrist. “No, no, no,” Cullen murmured drowsily. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The Inquisitor glanced back at him, squinting at her against the light, and frowned. “Cassandra is going to throw a fit if I don’t show up somewhere soon. Don’t worry about yourself,” she added. “I’ll have someone take over for you. You get some rest.”

Cullen shook his head. When Izelle gave him a baffled look, he tugged at her, pulling her back to fall onto his bare torso. She rested her chin on folded hands and raised an eyebrow.

“Cassandra’s not expecting you. Or me. We have the day off.”

Now Izelle’s other eyebrow rose. “You _willingly_ took a day off?” she asked incredulously.

“Well…” Cullen smiled. “Josephine was the one who arranged it. By the time I found out about it things had been set in motion, and there was little I could do to prevent it.” He shrugged and used the movement to place a hand on Izelle’s back, tracing an abstract pattern on her shoulder blade. “You’ve been gone for weeks. I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss you terribly.”

The small elf pursed her lips, processing the information. “You could have told me this before I tried to get out of bed!” she finally laughed, forming a hand into a fist and gently tapping Cullen’s chest in a manifestation of her annoyance.

Cullen chuckled. “Oh, woe is me. Is there any way I can make it up to you, my lady?”

“Yes.” Izelle crawled forward until her face was parallel to Cullen’s and kissed him. In response he wrapped his arms around her and turned so they were both on their side. They broke apart, Izelle giggling, so she could get back under the blanket and curl against Cullen, her face resting against the crook of his neck and his strong arms enveloping her. She ran her finger along a scar on his shoulder, humming contentedly. “ _Ma serannas, ma vhenan_.”

There was a pause as he picked apart the words, then, “You’re welcome.”


	2. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izelle tells Cullen that she loves him for the first time.

_“I love you.”_

The words were a soft whisper in the dark, fluttering up to Cullen’s ears and gently pulling him out from the temptation of sleep. He opened his eyes to look down his chest, mouth curving into a drowsy smile at the sight of the moonlight illuminating a head of deep russet hair rising and falling with his breath. Cullen moved his hand from Izelle’s bare shoulder to brush his fingers through the silky strands. “Did you say something?” he murmured, fairly sure he knew what she had said but not wanting to be wrong.

Just as his fingers found one of her tapered ears she shifted, turning onto her stomach and resting the other side of her head on him. The skin there was colder, and Cullen shivered. Izelle reached an arm up to intertwine her hand with his, a look of utter fondness in her eyes. “I love you,” she repeated, clear and certain.

Cullen squeezed her hand, then tugged her towards him until she lay parallel to him. He gathered her close and pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her warm breath and the faint buzz of magic underneath her skin. Ten years ago, he would have been afraid, he would not have given Izelle a chance. Now he had no reservations, no doubt. Cullen was Izelle’s and Izelle was his, for better or for worse, but he would not change that for the world.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chargers and Izelle have a face-off when it snows at Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a five-sentence fic prompt, hence the brevity!

"I have to say, Inquisitor, I never thought you had it in you."

The remark was a pained groan coming from the lips of Iron Bull, one body of many strewn across the snowy stretch of ground, either curled up and moaning or staring in a daze up at the sky. Every one of the Chargers was covered from head to foot in a sparkling mixture of powder and tiny shards of ice.

Izelle stood at the edge of the carnage, grinning and holding a ball of tightly packed snow. A crackling noise was heard as the ball was covered in a thin layer of ice from the elf’s hand. “Never challenge an ice mage to a snowball fight.”


	4. Cuisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izelle and Cullen's daughter Sayda wants to show off her culinary skills to her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another five-sentence prompt, though I broke the rules a little for this one.

It was possibly the worst thing she's ever tasted, but while the threat of vomiting was very real, she put on a brave face and swallowed. "It's.... it's so good." She muttered, forcing herself to smile.

The rest of the group assembled at the small table nodded in agreement, struggling to not show their disgust. Sayda watched with wide, eager eyes as they ate… well, Izelle wasn’t actually entirely sure  _what_  it was that was on her plate.

"It’s okay, I don’t like it either," Cole whispered, staring blankly ahead.

"Sayda, darling," Cullen spoke, clearing his throat to cover up a gag. "What exactly did you make this…  _dish_ … with?”

"Chocolate!" the little girl beamed. "From the garden."

Izelle and Cullen exchanged bewildered glances. Then Izelle noticed the brown smudges on her daughter’s arms, seemingly proof of what she claimed… until it became clear that it was actually dirt.

Josephine excused herself from the room.


End file.
